


Headspace sickens

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Wrestling headspace [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Caring, Dipper - Freeform, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottle, daddy - Freeform, headspace sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: After not regressing for a month as to not put any more stress on Cody and Randy, Avery starts to feel sick.
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Kenny omega/hangman Adam page, Matt Jackson/Brandon Cutler/Nick Jackson, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton/Original Female Character, randy Orton/Cody Rhodes/Original Female character
Series: Wrestling headspace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Headspace sickens

Avery POV

'Always tell daddy or papa if something is wrong'

This was the number one rule on the pink chart hanging in our kitchen. It consisted of many rules. Ones about going down and ones for when I was down in headspace. But this wine stuck out to me today. Another one that stuck out was, 'never lie to daddy or papa' and 'always go down at least 3 times a week. I had broken both rules recently. 

I hadn't been down in over a month, and had lied about it to both of them, but I didn't feel to bad about it. Cody was working hard as not only a EVP, but TNT champion. Randy was in big storylines in WWE. Fighting people like edge, Christian, the big show, and even working with Ric flair. They were always tiered when they got home, and were Home at different times, taking care of me was that last thing they would want to do.

I pulled myself away from the kitchen, wandering the empty house. Of course it wasn't really empty. Every room was filed with things. They had the necessary rooms, living room, kitchen, bathrooms, king bedroom, and spare bedrooms, but also rooms most people didn't have. A gym, excluding a weight room, and training ring for the boys. An extra living room, a gaming room for Cody, a reading nook for me, and of course, my 'little room' 

With out realizing it, I found myself wandering into my little room. While it was normal to have a small room for a little if you had one, this one was a bit over the top. The walls were all pink, with cutouts of Disney princess up on the wall. There was a huge princess bed, as well as changing table. The closet was walk in, and had every onesie, skirt, dress, and shirt a little could want. That was also where the stored diapers. There was a mat mention for playing on that a rocking horse and toy chest sat on. In another area was a couch and tv, next to it was all my Disney movies. In another area was a wardrobe with dress up things, and a table for coloring at. Like I said, a bit over the top.

I mindlessly wandered to the bed, all my stuffies lined up, not being touched in to long. I reached out and grabbed one randomly. It happens to be a small hippo that Kenny omega, and his little Adam page gave me for my birthday a few years ago. I held it close to my body, wishing I could go down. I guess I could on my own, but it was harder and not as much fun. I quickly fixed the stuffies, and walked out of the room, shouting the light off. 

I was just walking down when I heard the door open. "Avery!" I smiled at the sound of Cody's light voice. I practically jumped down the last few stairs running into the greeting hall. Cody smiles when he saw me, drooping his bags, and holding his arms out to me. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. "God I missed you." He mumbled, arms tightly wrapped around me. I pulled away a bit so I could place a kiss on his lips. 

"I missed you too." I said smiling. I pulled away from him, taking his bag. "I'll run this upstairs." 

"Ok, but before you do, big or little?" He asked me seriously.

"Big, I went in my little room just today, so I won't need to go down." I said turning and walking upstairs. Much before I could see the look of disappointment on Cody's face. 

————————————————

Cody's POV

I frowned watching Avery drag my bag upstairs. For almost a month she had been taking care of herself, not going down when me or Randy were home. Every week I wanted to come home and take care of my little, but she never needed it. I didn't help to see everyone at AEW together. I was so far in my thoughts when a hand sat on my shoulder. I jumped bit turning around to see Randy smiling at me. "Hey! It just me babe." He said. I smiled pulling him into a kiss. It was definitely hard with us working for two different promotions, me being and EVP of one. 

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own a bit. Didn't notice you were home, all though, I didn't think you would be." I said slightly confused. Lately it was rare that we got o be together all three of us. 

"I took some time off, I figured me and Avery could go to your next show, hang out backstage. Speaking of Avery, where is our baby girl?" He asked. 

"Don't waist your time, she was little today already." I said walking to the kitchen, him not far behind me. 

"It seems like she's always, 'just been little'. It's never with us anymore." He complained as I grabbed some whiskey and two glasses. 

"I know. But I guess she might do it more often with us being on the road, not much more for her to do." I pointed out. Littles could work now, having jobs, I mean, look at Adam, but she didn't. It was part of the way me and Randy wanted to take care of her, plus with us both being well known starts got plenty of money. 

"Cody?" I heard Averys voice call out. 

"Kitchen babe!" I called back, handing Randy his drink. He nodded a thanks, taking a sip of it as Avery walked in, mouth open to say something but froze when she saw Randy. Her eyes lit up as she jumped into him, hugging him tightly, causing him to chuckle. 

"Missed me huh?" He joked Poking her side. 

"Of course I missed you. I always miss both of you." She said kissing him lightly. "But, your never here now, normally it's just me and Cody." She says, sitting on a chair next to him. 

"I know, I was able to get a week off! I figured we could go with Cody to the next AEW show." Randy said kissing her forehead lightly. "I wanted to spend some time with my girl." 

"Ah hem!" I said raising and eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh. 

"And my boy." He added. 

"When would we leave?" Avery asked, looking over at me. 

I would say we would leave on Tuesday, and get back on Tuesday." I said sipping some of the alcohol I had in my glass. 

"What do you say babe?" Randy asked rubbing Averys back. 

"I get to go on a trip with the two hottest men in the wrestling industry? Count me in." She said smiling. 

————————————————————

Avery's POV 

Nonononono! Count me out! Not going into headspace was easy (well easyer) when I am alone. But with both of them with me at all times, it would be horrible. The last thing Cody would need was for me to go down while he's at work! But with Randy taking time off, there was no way I could get out of it. That was how I ended up sandwiched between the two of them on a plane. 

Time skip! 

I practically ran into the room when Cody unlocked it, throwing myself on the bed. I was exhausted from the over night flight, barely sleeping a wink. I hardly ever traveled with rather of them anymore. "Babe, what are you doing?" Cody asked setting his bags down. 

"Sleep." I mumbled my face smashed in a pillow. I felt the bed dip as Randy laid down next to me. 

"You really that tiered?" He questioned kissing the back of my neck lightly. 

"Yes, I hate flying." I said pulling one of the blankets free to cover myself up with. "How long until you have work?" I questioned looking over at Cody. 

"About 8 hours. Why?" I reached out grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed. 

"Then you have like, 6 hours to sleep." I said dolly back over to shove my face in Randy's chest. I felt Cody wrap his arms around me for the back as I slowly fell asleep. 

——————————————

"Avery! Babe it's time to wake up." I felt a hand shaking my shoulder lightly. I groaned, every inch of my bod felt as though it was on fire. I rollover opening my eyes a bit, only to practically be blinded by a bright light. 

"Hey..." I mumbled pushing myself into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes until the adjusted to the room. Randy was standing over me, and Cody was off to the side, digging for some cloths in one of our bags. 

"Hey, you've got to get ready, it's time to get to AEW." Randy said smiling at me. I stood up from the bed, my head swaying slightly as I stumbled. Randy had an arm around me instantly, him pulling back to sit on the bed. When I looked at him I could see concern written all over his face. "Babe, are you feeling ok?" He asked, hand pressed against my forehead. 

"I-I'm fine. Still I little tired, that's all." I say pulling away from Randy and grabbing some cloths and rushing into the Bathroom. In full honesty, I felt like shit. My head was pounding, my heart was racing, and I was sweating like crazy. But I couldn't say anything, Randy and Cody would go into daddy and papa mode and wouldn't be able to get anything done. 

I pulled my shirt over my head, looking over the outfit. Thank god it was warm in Florida, or I would be screwed. 

I wandered out of the bathroom to see Randy and Cody ready, except for Cody's tie. We had a ritual, of he had a match and I was there he would wear a suit and I would do his tie. Cody looked up when he saw me. "Get over here, can't leave before you fix this for me." He said pointing at his tie. I smiled practically jumping over to him. As I did the tie, I didn't realize I was swaying and humming to myself. 

"Hey babe?" Randy said arms wrapping around my mid section. 

"Yes?" I asked not looking up from Cody's chest. 

"Are you big, or little?" He asked, voice soft yet firm, his daddy voice. 

"Big." I said not looking back at him. 

"Are you sure?" Cody asked looking down at me. I simply nodded, stepping back from Cody to show I was done. As we made our way to the car I felt another dizzy spell, but played it off as tripping. God I hope these up away!!

———————————————

"Hey!" I turned to see Kenny running down the hall to us. We had just gotten to the venue. I smiled as he got to us. "I didn't know you guys would be here." He commented, shaking Randy's hand and giving me a small side hug. 

"A bit of a last minute decision. But when is our first meeting?" Cody asked. 

"Like right now. OH! Randy, do you think you could help us with something, or will you get in trouble for 'conspiring with the enemy'" He joked looking to Randy. He chuckled lightly at this. 

"I think I'm pretty safe, plus what Vince doesn't know won't hurt him. But what would Avery do?" 

"I could hang out in the locker room, or help with basically anything-" 

"Actually" Kenny said cutting me off. "Adam and Brandon are in the locker room, and there isn't really anyone to watch them, there both in little space. I know your not in your headspace right now, so do you think you could go watch them?" He asked. 

"O-of course. What is the room?" 

"301. Thank you so much! Me and the bucks will be back before the show, they both have segments tonight." Kenny said practically dragging Cody and Randy away. I walked down the hall looking for the room a bit worried. Sometimes being around others in little headspace could cause the person to go down, hopefully that wouldn't happen. 

"Ah! Here it is." I say to myself as I approach the door. And I'm a bit surprised at what I see. Adam was sitting in a corner crying, and Brandon was holding a ripped panda bear Stuffiy I knew to be Adams. "Oh god! Adam, what's wrong?!" I ask stepping into the room. Adam tended to be between 2-3 when in headspace, so I knew I was talking to a young kid right now. 

"B-b-bwandon wripped my Panda!!" He cried, rushing I've to me. I held him in my arms, rocking back and fourth. Brandon looked up at me with tears of his own running down his face. 

"I didn't mean to!!" He yelled out. I had only met Brandon a handful of times. I knew he was Matt and Nicks little, and was around 5-6 if I remember correctly. 

"Ok, Brandon, why don't you tell me what happed, I think Adam is a little upset for that right now." I said. Brandon took a breath before saying anything. 

"Dada and pa told me to share my toys with Adam, because uncle Kenny forgot to bring Adams toys. So I said 'ok dada. I'll share' but when they left all he wanted to do was sit and hold his panda! And I wanted to play! So I tried to show him my truck, but he would t put the panda down, so I tried to take it and put it down, but he wouldn't let go! So I pulled harder, and it Broke!!" Brandon said, waving his hands around dramatically as he told the story. 

"Ok. Brandon, did you stop to think about how Adam is younger then you? He needs his stuffie more then you, because your getting so big! But, we have to be nice, hopefully Kenny can fix it. But until then, we need to be nice about it." Brandon nodded and went back to playing with some toy trucks. 

I sat holding Adam in my lap for a bit. He looked up at me and seemed to recognize me. "Avery!" He said excitedly. "Daddy didn't say you were coming to play!" 

"Oh I'm not. Just hear while a Cody is." I say shifting uncomfortably. One of the spells were rushing over me again, but I did my best to hide it. 

"Why aren't you playing? Your lot of fun to play with!" Adam asked. 

"I'm just not, why don't you play with a puzzle." I say setting him down in front of the puzzle. 

"Please do it with me?" He asked looking up at me. I wanted to say no, needed to say no, but couldn't. Not only could I not say no to Adam, but the puzzle was a blues clues one, and who could say no to that. I slid down reaching fore a peace as pain shot through my head, making me gasp in pain. "Avery!!" Adam said looking scared, as I gassed in pain. I really couldn't hear anything, and my vision was getting fuzzy as I gripped my head. 

—————————————————————

Randy's POV

I watched as Cody lead the meeting. Discussing creative, titles, money, ticket sales, and everything else. Someone would turn to me with a question every so often, before going back to the meeting. About half way through we heard a banging in the door. Nick Jackson, being closest to the door, stood up and opened it. Standing there was a man with a bald head. "Brandon? What are you doing here. You know your not-"

"Dada! That girl that came in with me and Adam is hurt!" Brandon said. I immediately looked over at him. 

"Avery?" I asked. Brandon nodded without really looking at me, but it was enough to have me and Cody running down the hall to her. When we got there a man I thinks name was Adam was standing crying. When he saw Kenny he ran up, arms being thrown around him. I could hear Kenny soothing him, but I burst through the door to see Avery in the ground crying, hands clutching her hair. 

"Avery!" I called sitting next to her. I tried taking her hand but it was held tight in her hair. I lost track of what was really happening. Me and Cody were on the ground next to her. People are pulling us away from her. She's on a stretcher. We're in and ambulances. And now, I'm in the waiting room with Cody, waiting. 

——————————————————

Averys POV 

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around the new room I was in. It was a kids hospital room, with zoo animals on the walls. I had an IV in my arm, but no one was in the room. I pushed the help button hoping to alert someone that I was awake. A few minutes latter a young man walked in. 

"Hello! Nice to see you weak dear! I'm nurse Asher." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. 

"Hi, um.... why am I here?" I asked gesturing around the room. 

"I'll let the doctor talk to you and to bigs about it. I just need to check a few things before I go get them." He said gently trying to sooth my nerves. After checking a bunch of different things, he left, and not even a full minute latter Cody and Randy came rushing into the room. 

"Avery! Oh thank god your ok!" Cody said taking my right hand in his, kissing my knuckles. Randy stood on the other side, eyes closed. 

"Hello!" I looked over to see a tall women walk in. "I'm Doctor Maser. And I'll be helping you out tod-" 

"What is wrong with her?" Randy asked cutting her off. I reached up rubbing his arm. 

"I'm sorry, he ddI t mean to interrupt you." I said quickly. The women just smiled at me. 

"Oh don't worry. It's natural for him to want to protect you. Witch leads to what happened. It appears you have headspace sickness." She said. 

"What's that?" Cody asked still not letting go of my hand. 

"When a little doesn't go into headspace after so long it can cause them to get sick. Mostly an overload of stress and over stimulation of the brain. Avery I have a vary serious question. When wa s the last time you went down fully?" I licked my lips nervously. This was it. I couldn't lie anymore. 

"About a month." I mumbled quietly. I could feel Cody and Randy's eyes on me, but I refused to look at them. "Ok, and how often did you go down on the normal?" 

"About 4 day a week." I answered. "Well there you go. The sooner you go down the better, and it will probably be longer and you won't want her to be alone much." She explained.

"Anything else we need to do?” Cody asked. “No, you and Mr Orton already showed your prof of being her bigs. Your welcome to leave.” She said smiling. The same nurse from earlier came to help me into a wheelchair, pushing out to the rental car. The ride to the hotel was silent. I sat in the back, hands in my lap. Cody was driving, but had a hand resting on Randy’s arm. Anyone with an eye could tell that Randy was angry. 

Once to the hotel Cody helped me out and up to the room. Once there I tried rushing to the bathroom, planing on locking myself in there, but Randy grabbed my arm. “Avery, we need to talk right now.” He said. His voice made me feel small, as it always did when he was angry. Even before Cody and Randy were my bigs I hated making Randy angry. “Ok.” I whispered, sitting in the end of the bed. Cody and Tandy were standing in front of me, but I refused to look at them. 

“Avery, you told us you went down every week, so why did you tell the doctor that you haven’t in an inter month?” Cody asked. Both men had their arms crossed over their body. 

“Technically I didn’t say I went down. I said I was big and had been in my little room.” I pointed out. 

“Technical my ass! Avery do you not understand how serious this is! You ended up in the hospital! Forcing yourself to stay out of headspace is a form of self harm! I thought we had helped you and you weren’t ashamed to be a little!” Randy yelled angrily. 

“I’m not.” I whispered, closing my eyes as tears ran down my face. Randy took a step forward, taking my chin in his hands to make me look up at him. 

“THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!?” He yelled, tears of his own rolling down his face. 

“Because I don’t want to burden you!! Cody your TNT champion and an EVP. Randy they have you facing the greatest ever on Raw. You can’t tell me you aren't stressed. The last thing you need is to come home and take care of someone.” I rambled, sliding to the floor, wrapping my arms around myself. The room was silent fore a brief moment, but the Randy and Cody has me in there arms, kissing my head, and crying. 

“Baby girl, we WANT to take care of you. It’s our way of de-stressing, getting to take care of a sweet little is amazing.” Cody said kissing my forehead. 

“B-but you guys are so busy.” I whispered. Randy ran his hand through my hair in a calming way. 

“We’re never to busy for our baby girl. If you ever need us to take time of we will. Hell, I’d quite WWE before I see you in the hospital again.” Randy said smiling at me. I could feel the comfortable fog settle over me, my head going fuzzy, but in a good way. And I was ready to let my daddy and papa take care of me. 

————————————————

Randy’s POV 

I felt Averys head rest against my shoulder. “Hey sweetheart, I have to ask, big or little?” I asked. I heard her mumble ‘little’ from where her face was pushed into my shirt. I looked to Cody, who stood up, mouthing a ‘I’ll get the bag’. Of course we had come prepared in case she wanted to go down while on the thrip. All though now knowing what had happened I wished we were at home in her little room. 

“Baby girl? What’s wrong?” I asked as she refused to move her face from my shirt. She mumbled something I couldn’t understand. I sighed pulling her forward so she was still sitting in my lap, but was looking at me. “Can you tell me again baby girl?” 

“I’m tired daddy.” She mumbled, eyes starting to close. “Oh I bet baby. You had a long hard day. Witch is why me and papa are going to wait to give you your punishment” her eyes snapped open at the mention of punishment. 

“P-punishment?” 

“Ya, you broke lots of our rules. ‘Don’t lie to daddy/papa’ ‘don’t resist headspace’ ‘go down at least 3 times a week’ and ‘tell daddy or papa if something is wrong’. Do I need to continue.” She shook her head no, eyes watering a bit. “Don’t cry baby. I know you had a long day, don’t even think about those rules you broke right now.” I sooth, rubbing her back. 

“Look what we brought for you princess!” She looked over to see Cody wall in, a large pink suitcase with the word PRINCESS bedazzled on it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. 

“Is that my princess bag papa!?” She asked Excitedly. 

“It is! Right now we need to get you ready fore bed. I can tell my princess is ready to sleep.” He said pulling out the dipper supplies. He handed the supplies to me, as I laid her down. I handed her the small rattle to play with as I diapered her. Normally she would squirm and blush when we put the first one on, as she was still settling, but she was already so deep. 

“Ok papa. Princess is all ready for her pjs.” I said tickling her stomach a bit before turning to him. “Can you get her dressed so I can make her bottle?” He nodded and I grabbed a bottle and some formula from the bag. 

I made my way to the counter making a bottle as fast as I could. Once I was done I checked the temp so it wouldn’t be to hot for Avery. Grabbing the bottle I turned around to see Avery in a giraffe onesie, playing pic-a-bo! I couldn’t help the smile that came over my face as I walked Over to them. “He princess, who do you want to feed you?” I asked. She pointed at me, a pacifier in her mouth. 

I picked her up, walking to a chair in the room, and sitting down. I took her pacifier, setting the nipple of the bottle in her mouth. It took a moment but she latched on, sucking down the milk. I brushed a bit of hair out of her face as her eyes drifted shut. I always loved feeding her and could get lost in it. I waited for her to finish before setting her up, causing her to whine from her half asleep faze. “You’ve got to burp before you can sleep.” I reminded her, patting her back gently. It didn’t take long for her to burp (spitting up a bit). 

“Now sleep daddy?” She mumbled looking at me. 

“Yes baby, you can sleep.” I whispered kissing her forehead. 

“Don’t leave me daddy.” She mumbled, sleep taking over. 

“Never” 


End file.
